


beroya baar | drabble

by PaxDuane



Series: Unrelated Star Wars Drabbles [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Jango trolls everyone, Nonbinary Jango Fett, Togrutan Jango Fett, Togrutan ancestors Jango Fett, featuring young Cad Bane Bossk and Jango Fett, human passing is a thing, like not explicitly but that's what it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaxDuane/pseuds/PaxDuane
Summary: Mandalorians are considered near humans. Not because of any species trait, of course. Not any specific trait. After all, they're considered near human because if you're born a Mando you likely have a crapshoot of genetic marks for any number of species, with corresponding senses.Among other things, Jango Fett is certainly amused by how confused people are when he reacts to his Togruta senses.
Series: Unrelated Star Wars Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925734
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	beroya baar | drabble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ironhoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironhoshi/gifts).



> Beroya Baar -- Hunter Body / Bounty Hunter Body
> 
> I was talking to Hoshi and my friend Sugar about this concept.

Jango is 24 and it’s their first hunt with non-Mandalorians. Growing up with Mandos, working with Mandos and then slaves of various species, certain things they mostly took for granted and hid everything nonhuman about himself from the non-Mando humans.

And then they went on their first hunt with non-Mandalorians.

They’re annoying.

They’re a 24-year-old beroya. While both of the hunters are a few years older than them, they’ve done the math. They have much more experience, even with being a slave for a year and a half.

These two don’t seem to realize that.

“Oi, Mando,” Bane snarls, “You memorize the puck?”

Jango tilts their head, helmeted gaze making Bossk shrink back behind Bane a little. Smarter of the two, then. Or, at least, less arrogant. “Yes,” they say in their accented Basic. That’s another thing the other bounty hunters look down on them for, for an accent more from another language than from any particular Podunk planet.

Bane huffs. “Well, that’s done. I’m going to bunk down.”

Bossk hums. “As will I. You should too, Mando.”

The two head back to the bunks. It’s Bossk’s ship, with a four bunk room, and Jango doesn’t really trust either of their math. They check the hyperdrive calculations, fixes a few things, and contemplate sleeping in the cockpit.

Bah. They’re too fed up.

They take off their helmet and make their way into the bunk room, where the lights are already off. They can see fine, which means they gets to marvel at the unnatural movement as Bossk turns in his bunk to them and screams, jumping into the air.

“What? What was that!” Bane hollers.

They duck back out before Bane can shoot him.

Jango looks at the door consideringly as the lights come on.

“What are you yelling about?” they ask, stepping back in and rubbing their eyes. “You woke me up.”

The two stare at them.

“You were…sleeping?” Bossk asks.

“I was asleep in the cockpit,” Jango says, shrugs. “I sleep better in hyperspace, especially when I can see the stars.”

The two pause, look at each other.

“Bossk could something else be on the ship?” Bane asks.

Jango is very careful not to snicker.

“I will check,” they say, waving them away. “You are both too jumpy.”

As they turn and goes about the ship to check for “intruders,” they grin.

The trio get to the planet with no further incidents and even some tentative bonding and, at first, manage to track the bounty down. They capture one of them, kill another, but lose the third.

“Where’d he go?” Bossk asks, looking around and fervently scenting the air. It would probably work better if the perfumed plants weren’t confusing him.

In fact…

Jango takes off their helmet and delicately sniffs the air, catching the hint of fear pheromones and taking off after their final mark, then drags him back.

Bossk stares at them, then the mark, then them again. “How…”

Jango yawns. “What? Can we get back, now? Bane’s body is going to rot by the time we get back, at this rate.”

Bane glares at him. “How did you do that, boy?” Ah yes, complete lack of respect about their Basic pronouns.

“Pheromones. The plants perfume gives off different ones, so I was able to muddle it out pretty easily.”

Bossk says, “Humans can’t smell pheromones.”

Jango just raises an eyebrow.

With that, they put their helmet back on and leads the others back to the ship, keeping an ear out and snickering as the two debate humans. For some reason, it doesn’t even cross their minds that they are not fully human. Idiots.

**Author's Note:**

> Another nifty thing about having Togruta ancestry that is this prevalent but not having montrails: Jango had to get surgery on their ears as an infant! Basically, the doctors have to make sure that the ear canals are open and working and if they aren't then they perform a surgery that lets them work how they need to.
> 
> But what we've got in this are that Jango has eyeshine/night vision because of the Togruta AND they're more sensitive to pheremones and use them and other scenting things to communicate. A few other things too but!! That's it for this.
> 
> OH and it's a return of Jango talking very exact because he didn't grow up speaking/doesn't like speaking Basic.


End file.
